Indifference
by Invader 2150
Summary: A runaway Vampire moves into Zim and Dib's town in an attempt to fit in. I'm not good at describing, so please read! Possible ZimxOC in the future
1. A Day in the Life

**A/N: OMG I actually finally found time to start rewriting this. X-x So yes, this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm hoping you guys like it and any questions etc, feel free to ask! At first I was giving up on this, but when I noticed the reviewers I guess I just appreciate the time you took to say something. Thank yooouu and sorry this took so long. It's the first chapter but rewritten with some changes and now it's in third person because I like it better. I'm hoping to get the second chapter rewritten soon! Thanks again for R&R! **

_Dearest Diary, _

_I don't know what else to do. It has only been a few months that I had run away from the tyranny of my cruel uncle, but sadly I do not know where to take it from here. I have been living off vials of blood taken from my deceased parents. I know it was my uncle who forced this 'gift' upon me, but I can't help shaking the guilt that it was partially my fault they died. As long as I have blood, I will be able to guard my body against the beating rays of the sun. But, what happens when I run dry of blood? I do not wish to harm mortal humans, but I need that precious fluid flowing through their veins to survive. I purchased a home (with my parent's money I had taken from my uncle) in a local city to find humans I can feast on. Studies from my uncle's books (of which I also stole) show there are arts to drink their blood with little damage to their ordinary lives. But so far, I can only keep it where they still feel sick and drowsy, but its better then dead or cursed I suppose. I know I'm supposed to be a cold hearted shadow hunter, but I never wanted this stupid curse. But again people wouldn't understand that. Continuing on, I have been going to normal school where I thought I'd learn something other then hiding in the shadows and murder. However, they hardly seem to know what they are talking about there. I have befriended a young bat himself who shares my home with me. I've come to know him as Drake. I own a ceremonial black robe and hood given to me from my uncle, but I really hate to wear it. (Good news is, becoming Goth will be easy for me hurr just kidding) For now, I keep my long pink hair (who would expect it, a vampire with pink hair ha) back with my mother's hair tie and I wear long black baggy pants and a striped purple and black tee shirt. I hope I look normal enough…The robe was a little too overbearing as it showed on my first day of school. No one really cared except for the skeptic kid. I'm going to have to get used to being awake in the day, but I know it will be worth it...right?_

_Love, Deirdre_

The pale bony girl closed the book and left it on the desk. She walked out and looked up at the moon. It was beautiful and full. She leaned against the entrance of the home, and then left back inside. She made a pout thinking she actually had to sleep on such a glorious night.

"Goodnight Drake." She whispered, lying on her plush bed. She shut her eyes and waited for the day. It felt ridiculous, but eventually she lost consciousness.

The morning came, and Deirdre groaned slowly lifting herself from her bed.

"I promise you when the world is mine; I will give you the ultimate suffering mister morning and your morning happy of happiness." She pulled her hair back, cleaned up, and left through to the city. Going through the city, she traveled over until she found a rather rural area and finally the school….err 'skool'. Deirdre walked into the building and headed for her classroom. She eventually came upon the correct door and entered through, taking a seat in the far back in the middle row.

Dib, the school's own 'paranormal investigator' gave her a harsh look, to be returned by one of Deirdre's smirks then turned around. Their fighting started on Deirdre's first day of school. He pointed out the dulled reddish eyes which she claimed was a serious blood disorder. It was taken lightly by the rest of the class who groaned at Dib's insanity as if it was a regular thing. Deirdre used the disapproving groans of the room to build up some confidence which helped her survive with the skeptic in class. It also helped having Zim, the 'alien' boy to distract him. She was never sure what he was or if Dib was actually right, but she decided it best to keep her nose out of it. As Ms. Bitters explained the imamate doom of the classmates and their parents and their parent's parents, the lunch bell eventually rang. Everyone hopped out and grabbed the stuff they needed to the cafeteria. Deirdre hopped out of her seat and followed along. She never had exactly eaten much food since the whole vampirism ordeal.

"I blame my uncle for that one" She muttered, sticking the tiniest tip of her tongue out. She had lost her taste for just about everything whether is just taste horrible being the government food that it is, or the fact nothing really compares anymore to the blood. She however, did as the rest of the group did, and waited in the line for a tray of food. Looking down at her tray, she made a sour face.

"I could have sworn I had seen a corpse that looked more appetizing." As she studied the corpse lunch, a hand reached out from behind and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped, a part of the lunch falling in her lap, and turned around. It was Dib.

"How would YOU know what a corpse looks like? Seen any lately? Hm? Hm? Yeah I know your game vampire." He grinned maliciously reaching his hand into a bag. "And now, the ultimate victory for me!" She stared, afraid for a moment until he pulled a ball of garlic out and chucked it at her.

"DIB!" She growled, standing up from the table to have the food in her lap hit the floor and began to crawl away. She started to chase after him around the cafeteria as he took out his camera and yelled. He seemed to be the only one here who cared if someone was out of the ordinary or not, and she didn't particularly want the attention. They started jumping and wavering through tables and hitting into walls. "Dib! Get back here!" She was fuming, although still somewhat careful to hide her jagged teeth. Eventually they ran into Zim's table and knocked his face into a pile of food he was previously examining.

"AHHH HOW IT BURNS! BURNS!" He screamed, adding to the noise that everyone seemed to be oblivious to. "Dib stink you will pay for this!" He swore, jumping into the struggle. Dib grabbed Deirdre's hair, causing her to slip backwards and he jumped at it.

"Maybe if I get a real vampire fang, I can show what a fake you are!"

"Get your disgusting hand away from my mouth!"

"I AM ZIM!"

"SHUT UP ZIM" Both Deirdre and Dib shouted as Dib multitasked to try and pull off Zim's wig as well as get evidence of vampires. The trio wrestled kicking and screaming. At one point, Dib grabbed Zim's ankle as he tried to get back up and tripped him back down to knock the wind out of still-on-the-floor Deirdre.

"Zim, get off of me." She wheezed.

"Be honored as the faithful cushion of Zim!" He beamed with his ego filling up the entire room.

"My foot will be honored to go right…" She started, half jokingly when he turned to Dib. They were about to continue when an adult was heard from across the room.

"That's enough!!" It was the principal.

"Zim, Dib, Deirdre, report to my office immediately."

"Yes Mr. McNeal" The three sighed, following each other with death glares out of the room.

"Everyone else, resume your lunch and get to class."

Eventually the final bell rang, and the freshly scolded school children left the office and out the school through the large doors.

"My heeadd, I never thought a human being would be able to tallkk so much." Deirdre groaned.

"Not that you'd know much about _human beings_ now would you?" Dib remarked although tired as well.

"Give it a rest. Your fighting has already got us this far." The two argued, Zim leaving home immediately. Eventually after two more fights to the death, the two went different ways to rest up. Not really sure where she ended up after following Dib, Deirdre walked on through, checking the place out. "This place is so different then home." She muttered, starting to think of her family. She was so wrapped up in thought, she didn't notice there was something on the sidewalk, which caused her to face plant into the ground.

"What the hell?" She looked down to see a small green dog sitting on the curb. It looked up at her and then smiled.

"HII!!" The little dog yelled.

"…You can talk?" Her voice obviously gave off her surprise.

"Heeyy what's dat?!" He pointed to her backpack, jumped inside and pulled out a pink marker.

"Um, that's a marker. Here, you can have it." She pat his head with a slight smile. He squealed, took the top off and started drawing on the sidewalk.

"You're pretty cute." She sat next to him as he hummed a tune and drew of picture of a pig. He nodded, jumped in my lap and drew a star on her shallow cheek.

"Weee pretty human!"

The anger she normally felt subsided as the thought of how innocent the little dog was. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked, pulling out a piece of paper for him to draw on.

"I'm waiting for master to return from schooooll!!" He explained, taking the piece of paper from her hand.

"Out here by yourself though?"

"Yeah, the house is borrrring when no ones around."

"Well, I'll play with you while you're waiting if you want." She offered, having nothing better to do myself.

"Oook!" He jumped up, taking her hand, and began running.

"Oh this should be fun."


	2. New Friends

**Author Notes:** I love Gir so much. He makes these so fun to write. I don't like everything to be serious, so yeah; I'll probably make more short Gir scenes… Oh and right now, I'm just trying to subject my character to different characters, which is why this chapter isn't so good, so a little patience with me please. Chapter three will hopefully be better. But hey, I'll shut up and let you read.

"OH! I KNOW WHERE TO GO!" The little dog jumped and started running.

"I really hope this place isn't far!" I begged, being forced to keep up. "Um dog?! Can we PLEASE slow down?!" I panted, being pulled across the city. The little guy just kept running. "I think I'm going to be sick!!"

"I''mmm runniinngg!!!!!" He laughed

"Oh trust me, I noticed!"

_Ten minutes of insane running later_

"Fin….ally…" I gasped for air, then ran to a nearby garbage can and threw up. "Man, it took me forever to collect all that blood." I sighed, as that was all I had in me to throw up.

"Come on! Let's go inside!" He pulled on my pant leg as I wiped my mouth clean.

"Exactly where are we?"

"Here!" He pointed up to a large sign that read 'Mall'.

"Oh you've got to be kiddi…" I was cut off as the dog pulled me inside.

"Oooo let's go in there! No, wait in there! WAIT! Let's go in herrree!" He went around staring in store windows trying to make up his mind. I seriously could have sworn dogs walked on all four and didn't talk, but if being tugged around a mall meant making a little friend and being normal, I'm fine with it.

"Can we go in herree??" He looked up at me, pulling my arm and pointing to a colorful clothes store.

"Umm, here's an idea." I started, not really wanting to go inside. "How about I give you twenty dollars and you get some stuff while I wait out here."

"Aww pllleasse?" His eyes started to water.

"Oh fine." I sighed, having no desire to have my only friend cry.

"YAAAY!!" He lunged for my hand again, but I pulled it away.

"I'll follow you in this time." I laughed, walking inside. The music was loud and rather obnoxious, but the dog seemed to like it as he ran around the room, grabbing random articles of clothing. I found a corner, leaned back and waited for my friend to finish. I looked to my left to see the store's wall was a huge mirror. Remembering mortals had reflections, I moved away and just walked around.

"Excuse me miss?" A teen who worked at the store turned me around.

"Yeah?" The women raised her hand as she was holding the green dog by the head.

"Is he yours?"

"Why?"

"If he is, here is the bill for his things." She handed me a paper which rung up to a total of thirty nine fifty.

"You've got to be kidding me… Oh whatever here." I reached into my backpack and paid her, and she dropped the dog to the floor.

"Come on, pooch. Let's go before you have me going broke."

"Oook!" He skipped holding his bags of stuff.

"Hey what is your name anyway little guy?"

"Gir!" He answered as he put on some really odd looking lipstick.

"Alright Gir, I'm Deirdre." We walked through the mall, when all of a sudden; I heard a noise and looked to Gir who had opened some sort of computer hologram up.

"Gir! Where are you!? You're needed at the base NOW!" It was Zim's voice.

"He's not a normal dog! I knew it!" I thought as I listened in.

"Aww but master I'm not done playing yeettt."

"I said now Gir. Move it!" The computer turned then turned off.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later De…Deir…Dee Dee!" He started up his rockets.

"Wait! Can you drop me off at my house?!" I remembered I had no idea where this mall was.

"Okay Dokey!" He squealed, grabbing my foot, flipping me upside down, and breaking a huge hole in the ceiling of the building.

"Oh my God not like this Gir!!" I screamed.

"NYAAAHHH!!" He started spinning and flipping.

"Ok! I know the way from here! You can let go now!"

"Let go? OK!" He then dropped my foot and I got to experience underage skydiving.

"I didn't mean like that!" I yelled, but the dog was already returning home to his master. I looked down, and waited to get close enough to the ground so no one could see me, and I transformed my arms into wings from my full vampire form and gently hit the ground. "Oh god that was close." I pulled my wings back in, and began walking.

_Fifteen minutes later_

It was about evening and I began walking through a park which was on the way home. I looked and noticed there were still people there.

"Look Gaz, I KNOW what I saw!"

"Just like when you saw Bigfoot in our garage?" A scary looking purple haired girl replied.

"Look, I already told you he needed the belt sander! And this time I got pictures!"

"These are blurred Dib. It looks like a rain cloud, stupid."

"What are you talking abo… Oh come on!" Dib smacked his head. As I casually walked by, Dib ran up to me with the pictures.

"Hey, um Deirdre! Would you tell me what this looks like to you?" I stared at it closely, and I gasped for a moment because I could make out Gir flying off (even if he looked like a small dot) and a blurred figure of me with my wings slightly drawn out.

"Err, it looks like a bird and some trees." I lied.

"Damn, I could have sworn… forget it." He sighed.

"What did you think it was?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Something of Zim's or something… Not that it really matters."

"Dib! I'm going home. You can keep up or stay here for all I care." The girl called out, leaving.

"Ok Gaz! I get it!"

"You seem to have a serious problem with Zim…"

"It's just the fact everyone is either too stupid to notice or they don't care that drives me crazy."

"That he's an alien right?" I recollected.

"Yeah… " He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're one of the only ones that haven't teased me about it yet. Maybe it's because you're new. Who knows."

"Well he is kind of odd… Is that all you do is obsess over exposing Zim?"

"Well, there have been other paranormal cases in the past. But this one bothers me the most…"

"So that's why you snapped at me in the class…" I kind of mumbled thinking how none of the other students really cared about my appearance.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that."

"Hey it's ok. So, I guess you better go catch up to um Gaz was it?"

"Yeah, and you're right. I'll see you later." He waved as he ran to her.

"Well, this place is just crawling with… _interesting_ people here." I laughed, walking in the opposite direction, turning up on my block. I walked on further to my door, and unlocked it. I climbed downstairs to a dark room with an open archway as a door.

"Drake?" I called out. The little bat flew down and perched on my shoulder as I grabbed a seat. "Find any good bugs around the house?" I pat his head and he squawked at the notion. "I thought you would. Anyway, once I settle in this place, we'll go hunting together I swear. But for now, I've already risked enough suspicion." He looked at me as if he understood what I was saying. I enjoyed that. "I don't understand how I was ever able to sleep at night. It's so annoying. It's a waste of time in my book. But I better 'rest up' for tomorrow." I arose from my chair and headed upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and looked out the window. I stared at a large glowing green house that just kind of seemed to stick out. I eventually took a sleeping pill not being able to sleep, and as it dissolved in my system, sleep eventually stroke me again.

"_What is happening? Where am I?" I looked around. It was dark and I was outside and alone… "Hello?" I called out as an echo rang through the area. "Can anybody hear me?" Nothing… Just echoes. I started walking which then evolved into a brisk run. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to find somebody. "Can no one help me?!" Suddenly, I felt a horrible burn start to spread all over my body. The night was fading and the sun was rearing its head. "What is this?! I thought I would be safe as long as I had blood!" But alas, the pain intensified and I halted and fell to the ground. "Who is doing this?!" I cried as my skin started burning and pealing off my body. "Please… anyone!" _

"HELP!" I sat up, breathing heavily. "…It was only a dream. What was that about anyway?" I rubbed my head and got up and ready for school.


	3. Another Weird New Girl

Author notes: -gasp- Two new students in two days? There's a good reason for it. Just wait. Also, I always accept ideas and criticism for those willing to help!

I stood outside my front porch, and looked up. "I'm ok. It was just a stupid dream." I assured myself, walking out to find myself unharmed. "Better not let this get the best of me." I ran off to the 'skool' building and hurried to my class. The bell rang, and it looked as if she was about to speak, but she was stopped by another voice.

"I'll introduce myself." A tall girl stated as Mrs. Bitters growled. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair with bright green eyes and she looked as if she owned the place. "My name is Ashley. Anyone who dares to get on my bad side will be punished immediately." She then walked by, pushing me out of my seat and sitting in the back.

"Hey! Mrs. Bitters!" I complained.

"Another word from you Deirdre and I will send you to the underground classes."

"Yes Mrs. Bitters." I looked back at the new girl and she gave me a smirk smile.

_Later in the lunchroom_

I sat at a table with Dib and we discussed our different interests with each other.

"So it's called a Squeedly Spooch?"

"Yeah and I believe it's used for…" He stopped as the new girl walked up to our table.

"Anyone sitting here? I didn't think so." She sat on the other side of Dib. "So I hear you're into the Paranormal?" She blinked.

"Um yeah… Why?"

"No reason. I just have some pictures I've collected over time of some paranormal sightings." She raised a hand from her backpack and flashed various pictures of ghosts, aliens, and…vampires (in their full form as their human forms have no reflection). I put my face in my hand as I watched Dib drool over the pictures.

"You are a paranormal investigator as well?" He questioned wide eyed.

"Some could say that." She winked. There was something about her that was just irritating me… I sat silently as I listened to the two ramble on and on about their beliefs. The name Zim popped up a couple times from Dib.

"So where are you from?" I butted in, bored of listening.

"Who, me?" She raised her hand to her chest. "Oh I'm from… New York. But my dad got transferred at work so we moved down here. What about you Deirdre?"

"I'm from… Massachusetts." I quickly thought of a random state.

"Hey Ashley, maybe you can help me gather some evidence of proving Zim's an alien." Dib then called out.

"Sure!" At that point, I just moved over to an empty table and just waited for lunch to end.

_Twenty five minutes later_

I picked up my tray, which was completely full from not eating that garbage and left to throw it away. Ashley finally stopped talking about her paranormal studies with Dib to hang around her other new friends which she apparently made. As I was about to dump the pile of filth on my tray, Ashley ran up in front of me and smacked the bottom of it, sending it flying into my face.

"It's a much better look for you Deirdre! Might I suggest less mashed potatoes next time." She snickered, as she got some other students to laugh with her. I merely wiped my face off and growled. Who did she think she was anyway, on her first day picking me to torture? I haven't done anything to her… I left back for class with the others, and decided maybe it would be better for me to stay away from Dib and Ashley for now. I watched the clock and eventually it was time for recess. I sat watching everyone play around, when someone eventually called out "DODGEBALL!" and everyone armed themselves with red balls and took a side. I got up and took the side with Gretchen, Zim, Rob, and other students I haven't learned the names to yet. Dib, Ashley, Zita, and others took the other side. We all took a ball in our hands and aimed it at somebody as we waited to begin. "ALRIGHT GO!" someone yelled as the balls were released.

"Ha! None of you pathetic humans will be able to hit the almighty being of ZIM!" Zim cried, dodging Dib's first throw.

"Hey Deirdre! Can you defend yourself from this?!" Ashley called out whipping a ball to my face. I quickly jumped to the left and threw mine back at her. What was with this kid? She comes here as if she wasn't new and acts as if she's known all of us for her entire life.

"Here, why don't you try it yourself!" I called out, throwing one back at her. She as well dodged it and we both focused on each other, ignoring the others.

"Work on your aim sweetie!" She laughed in such a way it pissed me off.

"What's your freaking problem anyway?!" We continued shooting at each other until we were the last two on the field.

"I don't have a problem. I'm just competitive." She retaliated as she whipped the ball at me, and I fell back as the bell rang to come inside.

"You ok?" I got up and walked over to Zim who was the only one still outside. "You got hit kind of hard with one of the balls."

"What would a filthy huuman pig like you care?" He snarled.

"Because I'm a weird filthy human pig who needs a friend who doesn't care what I am" I shrugged figuring Dib would want to hang out with the paranormal other new girl.

"Zim needs no one!" He pointed his finger in the air, and then marched off to the class. I sighed and followed behind also having to go inside.

_Sometime after school_

I was walking home, and I sulked as I was failing socially. I started to turn the corner leading to my house, when I was jumped from behind.

"Hey Deirdre." It was Ashley again.

"Listen girl, is there a reason you just stroll into my school and attack me, or is this just kind of stupid game to you?" I growled, pushing her off of me, and standing up.

"Game? Ha, no. At my old schools, there was always one weird student whom I just love to pick on because no one really cares." She answered, hands to her waist. "I mean, I probably took away the only friend you had, and I love venting my extra rage on people who won't be noticed."

"So this is some deranged therapy method?" I raised a brow, fists clenched.

"I guess you could say that." She pat my head and I pushed it away. She then smiled smugly and pushed me down. I wanted so badly to punch that smug face, but not wanting to create a scene; I pushed myself up and walked away.

"Oh come on Deirdre. I know you want to fight back." She stated mockingly as she started to follow me.

"I'm not going to waste my energy on you." I mumbled so she couldn't hear me, and turned into my house.

"Fine! You can't cower in your house forever Deirdre!" She called as I locked the door behind me, not wanting to deal with her and threw myself onto a lounge chair, dropping my backpack. "What kind of insane place is this? Alien school students, new girls from New York you never met coming to attack you, what next?" I huffed, quickly shooting down a vial of blood. Luckily, today was Friday which meant I wouldn't have to face that girl for a good two days. I huffed and brushed my face with my hand. I couldn't stay in my house forever. I should just kill her, but I can't cause suspicion with a murder case. Everything has to be so god damn difficult. There isn't much point in complaining. I waited until the girl was gone, and then decided to walk out. "Drake? You want to come?" I called, figuring he needed some fresh air. I waited as a figure flapped over to me, and he followed me as I strolled into the streets. I placed my hands in my pocket and glanced over to that glowing green house again and shrugged, walking in the opposite direction. I wandered over to the public library having nothing better to do, and figured maybe I could answer a question that was bugging me. How the heck did Dib get a picture of me if I have no reflection? The cars would fly by, the dust and dirt flying into my face made me realize it would be a while before I got used to this place. I walked past a couple making out and found my way to the library. I slightly flinched at the sight, and continued through the large doors. I walked over to the front desk, and called over one of the librarians. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the paranormal sections are?"

"I will once you get that… creature out of here. No pets allowed." The old women pointed to Drake.

"Sorry buddy. I'll be back later." I sent him out, opening the doors, slightly annoyed at the women's rudeness. Once she saw my friend was gone, she wrote down the floor and numbers I needed to find my books, and gave it to me. I took the elevator up to my floor, and ventured looking through the vast variety of books. I finally found the numbers that matched mine, and got on my knees looking for the vampire section. "Let's see, Aliens, Bigfoot, Chupacabras, Ghosts, Werewolves, ah Vampires." I skimmed my hand across the books, looking through the titles. I pulled book after book out until I finally found one that read 'The Unnatural Characteristics and Traits of the Vampire forms'. I took it with me where I checked it out, and ran home, Drake probably already there. I jumped over to my bed and opened the book's table of contents. I skimmed my rather bony finger down the list until I read "Fully Devolved Bat Form" and turned to its page. There I read a lot of ridiculous garbage that made no sense until I came across a poorly taken and blurred picture which was actually worse then Dib's. It read off to the side,

"Although we couldn't post any Vampires in human forms, when in a bat form, their bodies are materialized and structured as of that of a bat and normal human which makes their bodies capable of a weak reflection." I groaned at the thought, and decided to read this book to see if there was anything of interest in it. After getting about half way, I actually fell asleep of boredom.

**A/N: Alright, I set this up to where I can actually use one of what I think my better ideas into a story! So, be a little patient. I'm working as fast as I can. Like I said before, there's a reason for Ashley's rather immediate arrival here which all will be explained in chapter four. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it, and hopefully you're enjoying my story as much as I am writing it.**


	4. Do You Remember Me?

I woke up dazed, although not really sure why. I looked outside and it was somewhat foggy, but otherwise a rather normal day. I called out Drake's name, but this time however he didn't come… I guess he was just out hunting. I tripped over the book which obviously fell to the floor last night. I brushed my hair back and left to go outside. To be honest, there was never anything good to do in the house. I was thinking of either checking out a public pool or some place 'skool' students hang out for fun. I began wandering and looking at the polluted city. It disgusted me, and so, to avoid the fumes, I began to walk to the park. It was oddly silent… I didn't really see anybody there. I walked further but still, the area was pretty desolate. It was odd because I heard people breathing. I shrugged it off and continued forward. I walked father through and the breathing hadn't ceased. I started getting nervous and continued assuring myself I was just being paranoid. After a little bit longer, I could have sworn there were footsteps, but why was no one here?! I started picking up the pace, sweat starting to drip. "If someone is there, reveal yourselves now." I almost pleaded. I took a turn down the sidewalk and as I did so, I was tripped. "Damn it Ashley." I growled, but I looked up to realize, it was Dib who tripped me, Ashley right next to him. I was about to get up when a bright flash made me jump.

"So you were right." Dib told Ashley as he looked at his camera.

"But… No! It's not what you think!" I couldn't believe it, found out so fast.

"I know. It's quite obvious when you look at it. But I guess I should let you in on a little secret Deirdre." Ashley leaned her head close and smirked. I was curious what kind of stupid secret this was until she pulled off her …hair…? Even Dib seemed to be a little in shock. I looked in awe as her shining blonde hair was soon changed into a short cut black and burgundy style. She quickly threw off her green eyes which were replaced with peacock blue ones. It was then; I realized who she was…

"Maliha?!" I was taken back. My older cousin… "But… How…Why?"

"I thought you'd be smarter then this Deirdre." She said, still on top of me. "I understand your confusion though. Allow me to explain. I had lived with vampires my entire life, figuring it wasn't bad as daddy himself was one. Of course, when I had waken up one morning to find I had the same curse in me…"

"But I thought you enjoyed being a shadow hunter…"

"Enjoyed it? Everyday of my life cowering under the sun, dad always pushing me to drink our cattle's blood, loosing every friend I had when he forced me to quit school? I don't think so."

"…So, you're… not a vampire?"

"Do these beautiful eyes look like their blemished with your vile curse? Ha! I also read those books Deirdre. I gained my right as mortal when I took the life of a certain vampire. His flesh and blood merely melted in my mouth as I felt my sick overbite changed to normal."

"…Uncle?! You killed your own father?!" Not that I really wanted him alive, but still.

"Like you were any better Deirdre!" She snapped "Anyway, after I returned to normal… It made me realize… No one should have to suffer like I did as a vampire. So, how to prevent it? Rid the world of such beasts." She paused for a moment, but then revealed a wooden stake obviously carved from an aspen tree.

"What?! This is madness! Dib! Help me!" I called out to him, figuring maybe he thought this was going to far as well. Sadly, he just stood there, until he as well equipped a wooden stake.

"Sorry Deirdre, but I vowed to protect the Earth from the Paranormal. I can't make any exceptions…" As Maliha began to drive the stake towards me, I kicked her in the stomach, and got up, running off into the park.

"You never did make things easy Deirdre!" She laughed, picking herself up and running after me with Dib. I jumped off a pair of swings being at a park, and did all I could to loose them.

"It's just like when we were younger Deirdre! I always loved manhunt." She and I used to be friends…What happened? I found myself running into the city which I knew would only make things more difficult. I slid past a boy on a skateboard and jumped on top of a car and jumped down. Mimicking my actions, Dib did the same as Maliha went around.

"You guys are insane! I have hurt no one!"

"Stop lying through your fangs!" Maliha spat, still only a few steps behind me. I jumped up, grabbed a clothes line, and slid down, letting go before I hit the other building. I looked back and the two were still behind me. I started heading towards a more deserted area with an idea. As the buildings turned to trees, I kept running until I was certain it was only me and those two. I turned and stopped, making them stop as well.

"Fine, I didn't want to fight you, but if you want a vampire, fine." I wasn't sure if this was going to work, because how much weaker I am during the day, but my arms still grew dark and winged. My feet transformed into talons and my ears large and pointed. I glared at them, Dib shocked and Maliha just yawned as if she saw a paper bag fly by. Nevertheless, Dib shook it off and prepared for battle. I knew I couldn't stay out for too long because the sun was already started to get too me. I also knew I couldn't kill them or there would be a murder case on my hands! Lovely… I quickly flew over to them trying to at least knock them out as they retaliated by shooting off their weapons with them. I landed and grabbed Maliha's neck, but she then stabbed my hand with a stake, which I'm kind of glad it wasn't my heart. Dib came at me with another stake that I kicked out of his hand. He rolled out of the way of my claws and shot something into my back. Luckily, I'd been trained to handle such pains. I soon turned to him and thrashed his head with a quick punch and he was down. Maliha however, was going to be much more of a problem. The sun beating on me made me way to weak to continue flying so I decided to stay on the ground. As I charged for her, I stepped on Dib's camera which had been flung out of the way when I hit him.

"I don't know what kind of idiot vampire would be doing out in the day, but that just makes my job all the easier!" She called out, but I simply ignored her as we began to fight. I threw a punch towards her, but she dodged it and slapped me back in the face tauntingly. She then charged back at me where I caught her off guard and clawed her chest as she ran by. She then took me back a couple steps and we continued doing whatever we could to catch the other one off guard. After a couple hours of ruthless and cruel combat, we were both covered in blood. Mine I wasn't sure whose it was really. I was trying out, but she still seemed so eager to have me dead. I don't understand it…We used to be such good buddies…But I suppose I shouldn't be thinking that now.

"Deirdre! I've had enough with this game!" She snarled.

"Then stop playing and leave me alone!" I reasoned.

"Not until you stop haunting the living!" Before I could respond, she ran over and jumped on top of me. She poured a vial of water onto my forehead, and almost instantly it started burning. "See? Your fragile dead body can't take it. It burns like HELL doesn't it?" She raised her hand which was wielding a stake. Through the screaming I could only think that this was it. All I would ever see of this Earth again.

"Just get it over with." I whispered, as I shut my eyes and blacked out from the pain as death…or whatever you would call it, was obviously upon me.

**A/N: WEEE CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, sorry this chapter was short. I got lazy and I REALLY wanted to post it seeing as I haven't updated this story recently. Now what happens next? Wait and find out. Also, reviews are extremely appreciated, so thank you to the people that are. I LOVE reading what you have to say. Ok bye now! **


	5. Enter Zim

"Waaaake up huuman!" A familiar voice giggled.

"Ow, Gir? Wait…What the hell happened? Where is this place?" I leaned up to see a blanket covered in monkeys and rainbows and Gir sitting on top of it all.

"YAAY YOU'RE ALIIVEE!!" He cheered as he hugged me. At that moment the green kid walked into the room.

"Zim? Tell me. What happened?!" He stared at me with a rather blank looking expression before answering.

"Gir needed something to do." He almost yawned. "Now, Zim has some questions. What planet are you from?" He asked flat out.

"Earth. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Because you are not like the other puny Earth worm babies." Zim declared. Quickly, I looked down at my arms and they were normal again. He lifted his hand, slapped Gir away, and moved it to the middle of my chest. "The Dib worm had told me humans are full of meat organs. The 'heart' was it called? Isn't there supposed to be one here?" I stared at the kid's creepy purple eyes and remained silent. "Now tell Zim, what planet are you from?"

"I told you, I'm from Earth. I'm just not normal ok?" I was starting to get angry being accused of being an alien by an alien.

"Then tell me, what are you?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" I growled.

"Because the Dib and the stink human female could of tore apart your body on the dissection table if not for Zim." I looked down. He had a point.

"I'm a vampire, their humans only their basically dead on the inside but not the out." I explained and Zim gave me a look first of disbelief, then of fascination.

"And the wings which resemble a human bat monster?"

"It's our structure. It was just how we were built ever since the first vampire. It's just part of the curse." I continued until Zim knew everything.

"Of couurrsee." He pondered for a moment as Gir jumped into my lap. "Your power could prove useful to Zim." I played with Gir's fake ears as he sat there contently. "PAY ATTENTION!"

"Fine, fine just what exactly do you want?"

"I want a human slave worthy of Zim." He cackled.

"Human slave?" I raised a brow almost in disbelief. "What happens when I refuse?"

"I will expose you for what you are and destroy you this vial I stole from the odd dirt child." Zim held up the vial of holy water Maliha had used earlier and then put it away. I thought for a moment and then answered.

"Alright Zim, but before anything…" I put Gir down and stood up, pulling off his wig to reveal two black antennas. "I figure I might as well see what you really look like."

"RETURN ZIM'S CUNNING DISGUISE!" Zim yelled snatching back the black wig and putting it back on. "One thing we will work on is discipline." He mumbled as I stood with a smirk. "Follow Zim, for he now must teach you about the Irken Empire." He marched to the kitchen as I picked up Gir and followed. He led me down a garbage can into a lab where I stood astonished. I walked over in front of a computer that Zim had turned on and brought up a page on the entire Irken history. I leaned over and Zim explained the Irken writing and everything to me. Later, as he was finishing one thing was really bothering me.

"You mean to tell me, your entire government is based off height?!"

"Yesss, it is a concept human minds are just too feeble to understand." He scoffed.

"Riiiight whatever. Now, may I go home?"

"Tomorrow there is no Earth skool, so you will stay here for testing and training." Zim objected.

"But I…"

"DO NOT QUESTION YOUR MASTER!" I was already sick of this kid. Are all Irkens this arrogant?

"Fine Zim, what is it exactly you need me to do?"

"I need to get your strength up so when the time is right, I can present you to my Tallest. Also, I need to find a way for you to survive without the needs and cravings you had spoken of earlier."

"Pffft, good luck with that." I murmured. This was going all too fast for my taste. "By and by, what happened to Maliha and Dib anyway?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Those two? Dib was weak enough to flick around and this _Maliha_ wasn't even a match for Gir."

"I DANCED WITH A CRAZY LADY!" Gir laughed, still in my arms. I kept him held up with one arm and quickly took a sip from a vial in my pocket as I was starting to feel sick again anyway.

"What is that?" Zim asked, putting my attention back to him.

"This is what I told you I needed to survive on. It's blood." I explained.

"Give a vial to me." He commanded, holding out his hand.

"Err, why?"

"You do not ask Zim such questions. You only obey them."

"I'm going to get really pissed if you don't knock it off."

"Then you can leave and live your life in fear of the pathetic Earth sun and huumans."

"Ugg, FINE. Take it." I sighed, giving him a half full vial of the crimson liquid.

"That's better." He held the vial up and studied it carefully making mental notes.

"Alright, well I'll let you do whatever, but I seriously need to lie down." I stated as I walked over to the elevator.

"Yes, recharge your strength as you aren't any help to Zim weak." I ignored the comment and left up to the previous room. I walked over and rested on the couch, Gir carefully placed himself on my stomach.

"You're funny you know Gir?" I asked half asleep.

"I LIKE TAQUTIOS!" He squealed.

"I thought so." I laughed, closing my eyes. I couldn't help wondering if anyone else had a crazier life then mine. If so, I'd like to see it. And this Zim…God he's annoying. But I do owe him…Odd how things work. Thoughts raced through my head until they finally put me to sleep.

**Author Notes: Yay! Finally Zim got a decent part! I'm actually starting to get a lot of ideas for this Fic, so I'll probably concentrate on it more. Thank you for the reviews! **


	6. Locked and Loaded

I woke up to find Gir still sitting on top of me, smiling that smile I've gotten so used to.

"I MADE WAFFLES!" He shouted proudly, holding the peculiar foods on a large plate.

"Um, Zim are these safe to eat?" I asked him as he entered the room.

"Find out for yourself." He shrugged. "When you are done, I have something to show you." Was all he said, before he left back into the kitchen to the lab.

"Kay." I responded, taking a fork. Gir had already started to eat most of them on the plate but left the bottom one which obviously was for me.

"Trrryyy itt!"

"Fine! Fine!" I took a small bite off with my fork and put the food in my mouth. I coughed for a second, and then figured it wasn't too bad. Then the taste of soap set in. "What's in them?" I managed.

"THERE'S WAFFLE IN EM!"

"…Right. Ok, well I better go see what Zim wants. Thanks Gir." I moved him and got up, turning on the "Scary Monkey Show" for him of which he happily plopped himself on the floor and watched.

"That was quick. It took me almost an hour to finish Gir's filllthy waffles."

"I didn't have very much. But anyway, what was it you had to show me?"

"Yess, right." He said, holding up a small and strange device. "With Zim's superior and amazing mind, he was able to find a way that should solve your _problem_."

"Really, this thing looks fit to kill me rather then help me…" I noted, poking the machine.

"DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!"

"Fine, just tell me what am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"It attaches to your weak human neck and pumps the… _blood_ you gave me into a continuous cycle.

"That actually sounds like a good plan but…"

"But?" He asked impatiently.

"Exactly, how does it connect to my neck?"

"You'll see bat huuman. You'll see." He gave me a malicious smile that made me shiver. I found an open spot to sit down on a counter and waited for what the alien had in mind. He pulled something open on the thing and poured in the remainder of my vial. Closing it, he then activated something as I heard a whirring I stared in disbelief at the two robotic claws with some sort of injection needles in the middle.

"…Is this the ONLY way?" I swallowed.

"Probably not, but this is more…interesting."

"I hate you." I growled. He shrugged it off as he neared the device to my neck. I counted slowly to calm myself down as he then brutally forced the thing in so abruptly it had caught me off guard. He kept one gloved hand on my cheek to keep my head in place…or possibly to help push the machine in deeper. I personally didn't want to ask. I let out a howl of pain counting much faster as I kept my gaze on the floor (for the ceiling reminded me of the device.) The alien's laugh just irritated me. Gritting my teeth, he was soon finished.

"I'm… going to take… a wild guess that you… enjoyed that." I said angrily between breathes still focused on the floor and hands clutched to my side.

"Yes. I did" Was his answer. Dealing with this kid without killing him was going to take some getting used to. At that however, the odd machine sparked in my neck and started to silently pump in and out. It felt rather relaxing and I didn't feel quite as empty as I once did. "Now that we have gotten _that_ taken care of, I want to get your combat at full working capacity, because let's face it. You are a pathetic fighter." He laughed.

"Oh thhaaankss." I sighed. "And do we have to do it right away? I don't think you realize I just had a sharp foreign object FORCIBLY BEATEN INTO MY NECK!"

"Zim knows, and it doesn't matter. Now come on." He started moving to the other side of his lab and I followed annoyed. "Alright, now step in here. There is one more thing I had worked on last night."

"…I'm seriously afraid to ask." I stared at the large machine which looked like a docking center to be honest. Nonetheless, I walked inside figuring if Zim didn't kill me by now, that wouldn't be his intent. But then again, I've been wrong before. The metal door closed behind me and being too dark to see anything, I simply waited.

"Turn into your bat appearance." I heard his muffled voice command.

"Fine, but I don't understand what the hell you're trying to do…" I whispered, slowly concentrating on changing until I was my grotesque bat self again. As soon as I did this, I could hear Zim messing on his computer until I felt heavy metals fall onto my body and take its form. At first I panicked, but then I calmed as the metal grew much lighter. I waited until he was finally finished, and the door lifted. I looked down in wonder as I stared at the armor I was wearing.

"To explain, I simply took the metals used for Gir's tune-ups and the machine used for it and gave it an upgrade to give you this. Now, when my Tallest do see you, they will be…somewhat impressed."

"What is it with you and your Tallest? Is it that important?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You wouldn't understand human."

"I figured that's what you'd say. So anyway, now how do I take this stuff off?"

"Hit the button on your left arm." I did so and the armor disappeared until all that was left were two metal bracers.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, these are kind of cool."

"They're Irken technology, of course their…_cool_. Now let's see if you can use them to your advantage."

"You just have a section of the lab for everything, don't you?" I muttered.

"Yes, yes Zim does. Now, computer! Battle simulation thirty two!"

"Wait…Battle what?!" I demanded as the room then turned to static and Zim disappeared. At that the room filled with battle droids or whatever the heck they were called.

"Try using the armor!" I heard him say as those things flew closer.

**A/N: Name of chapter used for lack of a better name. Sadly, that's all I have to say this time. D:**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Me: Fine, umm…hmm…I LIKE MONKIES!**


End file.
